wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Washed
A young girl brushed her long blonde hair. She wore a plan white sweater. "Jazmii come down here" her Mother called. Her Mother tried to get the courage to say the next thing. She gulped before saying it. " I made your favorite ham and cheese pizza rolls." Jazmii ran from the from tripping over the first step and smashing into every step on the way down. Her Mother ran from the kitchen "Not again." she said. Jazmii lifted herself up, "I'm ok" the house began to shake "Earthquake!?" Jazmii yelled. Someone was slamming the door. Jazmii stepped back. Boom! The door was kicked door down by a large Skeleton creature. "Champion of Kalos, Jazmii right?" Hater asked. Jazmii hesitated, but she slowly shook her head. "Get her I heard she strongest of the champions." Hater snapped. Watchdogs gripped and dragged her to Lord Hater. "Bring her to the ship" he said. As they dragged Jazmii by her arms, she began to kick and scream; spiting at them; struggling as hard as she could. Apon the ship she tried kick and screaming "Let me go!" Hater lifted her chin up "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he said. He had a dog color in his hand, wrapping it around her neck. Jazmii's hair turned black. She was brain washed by the color, brain washed into his minion. Hater lifted her head up. "Peepers let her stand on you" he screamed. Peepers lied down on the ground. Jazmii stood on Peepers' back. He made a huge grunt. The Pain was overbaring. He felt like crying. How could a 5.6, 80 pound girl cause this much pain to his back. Hater kissed Jazmii, his boney mouth against her fleshy lips. That affection anger someone in the room. It wasnt Peepers, he was into much Pain to be angry. A small furious thing slammed into Jazmii. It was spider like, it clawed at her ripping her shirt up, tearing her pants in shreds. The voilent creature clawed down her arm leaving 3 bloody scar on her left around. Jazmii screamed lying down screaming and crying. The creature bit down on a piece of her hair and tore it off. Hater watched in pain ad shook as he yelled "Captain Tim, she not a flaring chew toy!" Jazmii managed to knock Captain Tim off. She ran to Hater hiding behind him. Captain Tim charged at them. Hater grapped Captain Tim. "What's is wrong with you Captain Tim, I feed you daily" Hater snapped. "Are you Hungry boy, who's a bad boy, who's a bad boy, you are" Hater said Jazmii was in pain as Hater walked off with that demon pet. "He loves that thing more than anything in the world" Peepers said. "Are you ok?" Jazmii was in tears "I'll be fine" she cried. "Don't take it personal, but Hater hates everyone expect for Captain Tim" Peepers replied. "That kiss sure felt like something" She said. The Pet was a horrible creature, it attacks the crew everyday. But Captain Tim was more violent to Jazmii, but why. She hugged Peepers "I would kiss you if you weren't a eyeball creature" She said. "But I'll still hug you." Peepers blushed abut, he so has a crush on her. "Come with me, I'll take you to sick bay for the wound" Peepers said. "Th..Thanks" she said. Peepers noticed that Captain Tim tore a bit of the mind control collar Few hours later Peepers offered her a hot dog. "No thanks i'm not hungry" Jazmii replied. Hater walked into the room. "Jazmii, go to Planet gezgar to check how the people are doing under my control" he commanded. Few hours later Jazmii walked around the town square until she bumped into a land shark alien creature. "So sorry" she said. The Land shark turned to her his eyes widened. "I..er..um..nom.. he tried to say. "I'm Jazmii" Jazmii said. The land shark tried to form words. "I..m..emp...aw..." he said. "Foreign language" she asked. The land shark shook his head "No..No" he said. I'm Emperor Awesome" he said. He grapped her hands. "Care for a drink girl" Emperor Awsome asked. Jazmii smiled "Sure" Emperor Awesome sat at the bar with Jazmii. "So what Planet you from" He asked. Jazmii flipped her hair back "Pockmon, its a planet with humans and Pokemons live in harmony, we catch them, and use them in these pokeball for battles" she said. Emperor Awsome keep his still with his mouth opened. "You ok?" Jazmii asked. "That Planet sounds so cool!" he screamed. "Do you have any Pokemon on you" he asked. "I left them all at home" she replied. "I'm the champion of Kalos for 7 years she said. "Trainners start at age 10, but I started a age 16" she said. "Why" Emperor Awsome asked. "When I was younger, I got tramized because a pokemon attacked me, but then I got over it when I was saved by one" Jazmii replied. "Well I'm Emperor Awesome I conquer planets with my army of First Fighters" he replied. Emperor Awsome took a sip of his wine, before he talked again. "I'm So boss" he said. He began to flex his muscles. "I'm Awsome arent I" he asked. Emperor Awesome kissed Jazmii. Peepers walked, he fell into a deep shock. Nearly blowing his head off. He was so angry. "Calm down Peepers, just calm down" Peepers said to himself. Peepers grew more scared thinking what could happen if Lord Hater finds out. "What could be worst, Emperor Awsome kissing Jazmii, or Emperor Awesome on one of Lord Hater's conquer planets" Peepers said to himself. Peepers went back to the ship. "Si..Sir" he said. Lord Hater was sleeping, in his bed. "Sir!" Peepers yelled. Hater's eyes opened quickly, he jumped from the bed and chased after Peepers trying to zap him. "Don't ever wake me" Hater screamed. "I'm..Sorry Sir" Peepers screamed, still running. Hater still chasing him, he tripped over his cloak and fell to the ground. Hater was more enraged than ever. "Sir..Sir i'm sorry, but this is important!" Peepers snapped. Hater got up, growling as well. "Explain" he said. "Well Emperor Awesome is on your conquered Planet" Peepers said. "Is that all your so getting zapped, hardcore this time" Hater yelled. Peepers grew scared, and had no choice to throw Jazmii under the bus. "I saw Emperor Awesome and Jazmii Kissing" Peepers cried. Hater blinded by rage, he began to cry not thinking very well. He grabbed some pills filled with poison. He shoved them into his mouth and swallowed them. The fell from his rib cage. "Oh dang I'm a skeleton, I forgot" he yelled. Hater went to the planet Jazmii and Emperor Awesome were kissing under a tree. Hater went behind them holding a axe. Captain Tim crawled on Hater's cloak and on to the axe, and began to spit acid on the axe handle causing the thing to fall off and hit Hater in his skull. The two love birds turned around. "Hate..Hater" Jazmii said. Emperor Aw some got up "Sup Hatey" He said. Hater stepped back. "Hater out!" he screamed as he teleported away. Hater was at the bar, sitting next to Peepers. Hater gulped down a beer. "More" he snapped. The Bartender handed him another. "She please stop, you already had 12" Peepers said. Peepers hated when Hater get depressed he starts drinking a lot. "Get the ship ready" Hater said with anger in his voice. "were leaving this stupid Planet" Peepers asked. "No even close, were going after them he said. Captain Tim was listening to them. He went into the Ship's control. Captain Tim bit down on the Control's wires. He was zapped and flung into the wall. Hater walked into the room and sat in his chair. Peepers tried to start the ship. "Sir the ship wont start up" Peepers said. Hater got up from his seat. "what do you mean it wont start" he yelled. Hater slammed on the controls. "Flarp" he yelled. Hater ripped up the control bored. "Flarp!" he yelled again, " Who chew the wires" Hater yelled. He turned to see Captain Tim staring at him drooling. "Captain Tim go to your kenel you been a bad spider Monster!" Hater yelled. Captain Tim whimpered before going to his Kenel. 6 hours later Emperor Awesome and Jazmii were dancing at a Party. Hater kicked the door down. Everyone stopped and stared at Hater. Emperor Awesome walked up to hater. "Hatey like my new girlfriend" He laughed. Jazmii giggled, Hater punched Emperor Awsome in the face. "She my minion, she with me" Hater yelled. "Whoa dude really you work with this creep" Emperor Awesome said. "Yes he's my master" She said. "I'm out of here, I don't want to be near Hatey and his Creep feast minions" Emperor Awsomee said. Jazmii began to cry in Hater's arm, and blowing her nose in his cloak. Hater kissed her . "He's a fool for not keeping you" Hater said. "Thanks" she said few days later Hater and Jazmii were making out, while holding hands. Hater pulled away "My fortune teller was wrong" Hater yelled to the world. 1 hour later Hater ran to everyone "Captain Tim ran away" Hater yelled. "My dear Captain Tim is gone, we need to find him" Hater cried. "He would be on the last planet we were on" Peepers said. "Gezgar" Hater said. They landed on the planet. "Captain Tim here boy" Hater yelled. "Why would he run away" Hater said. "Maybe he feels neglected" Peepers replied.. "I never neglected my pet" Hater yelled. No, No sir he doesn't like Jazmii" Peepers said. "Are you saying she abusing my pet" Hater asked. "She wouldn't" Jazmii looked up to see Captain Tim staring at her growling. She climbed the tree, until she was on the same branch as him. "Come on little guy" she said. Jazmii reached for the creature. Captain Tim bit her hand and made her fall 15 feet from the tree. Jazmii laying lifeless on the ground , blood was dripping from her creacked skull. Hater found her his knees began to wobble until he found himself collapsed on the ground unable to get p. Too much grief to get up. Captain Tim came down from tree to comfort Hater. "At least your safe" Hater cried. "I don't know what I would do if I lost both of you, I miss her. I miss so much" he cried. Category:Stories Category:RoboPacker's Stories